A Stank of Blood
by sushiedchicken
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Usui just moved in to a place called Capizo, a town next to where Takumi's company is located. They also adopted a child whom they named Mizu, oblivious to what the baby can actually do.


Title: A Stank of Blood

Fandom: Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Pairing: Usui Tsakumi & Ayuzawa Misaki

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do own Kaichou wa Maid-sama… in my dreams. :P

A/N: Hi, I'm back to writing business again, it's summer again and I rather write fan fictions than going to the beach and watch myself become black. NUUFREAKINWAY! Anyhow, this story is from 'The Thirty Candles of Dread' which I just decided to delete because I have Fairy Tail Fan Fiction ideas to write first. :D Please Review~

A Stank of Blood

ooOoo

This story is about a newly wed couple who moved in a place called Capizo. Their names were Mr. and Mrs. Takumi Usui...

The couple wished to have a child but they were not yet ready to make by their own so after cleaning and moving things to their new house in Capizo, they went in a nearby Orphanage to see if they have available babies to be adopted.

They orphanage was very creepy and dark despite of the light of the roaring Sun above their heads, but that didn't stop the couple from refraining their mission. They still went inside and met a very old woman who claimed herself to be the caretaker of the orphanage.

"What can I do for you?" The old caretaker asked bitterly as she sweeped grasses off the concrete path to the nearby unmowed Bermuda grasses, not even a single look were given to the couple.

"Uh, grandma, we would like to adopt a child from this orphanage," Misaki stated to the old woman who gave them a wide eye expression in return.

Misaki was thrilled, those white irises of the caretaker frightened her. She slowly moved on to behind Usui in fear. "She's scary, is this really an orphanage? Poor kids they have here living in a dirty place," she whispered to her husband.

"This is an orphanage, right? Please lead us to the manager of this orphanage," Usui said coolly, his handsome features not failing him even if it's a hundred-year old woman he use his pheromones with.

The caretaker just shrugged and leaned her broom on the wall next to her. "I am the manager of this institution, please follow me then."

The couple looked at each other in slight bewilderment and then followed the old woman who led them inside the big house.

The interior of the orphanage isn't as bad as it's exterior, in fact, it was clean and clear inside with kids of all ages played everywhere which made Misaki think that this is really an orphanage and they'll certainly adopt a child from here.

"We want to see the months-old kids," Usui demanded, the caretaker nodded and led them inside a big room with about ten incubators with babies inside them can be seen.

Misaki ran to the first incubator in excitement, "Look Takumi! They're cute! Which one of them should we adopt?" She asked her husband.

"I'll give you the honor to choose," Usui replied, wrapping Misaki's shoulders with his right arm. "The one that will look like me."

Misaki laughed and kissed her husband on his cheeks. She went into every incubator in hope to see a child that she will like.

"Takumi, this child, I want it," Misaki pointed to a child on the ninth incubator. "That child is blonde, like you. So, do you agree?"

"Sure, if that's what you think," Usui replied to his wife then faced the old caretaker who was obviously waiting for their decision. "Grandma, we'll adopt this child."

"Great choice, that child was just brought here yesterday, his papers aren't fixed yet so if you're okay with it, you just settle his papers by yourself, then you can bring him right now," replied the caretaker with a ghoulish smile pasted in her wrinkled face.

"We'll take care of his papers, please let us bring him immediately," Misaki enunciated with her tone full of excitement.

"Sure, it's your choice, you can get him out now if you want to," she said.

An hour later, the Usuis with their new family member returned to their new house. Two maids welcomed them and immediately made preparations for the child's food.

"What should we name him?" Asked Misaki as she played with the kid's hands trying to touch her nose as it giggled cutely on the couch.

"How about... Mizu?" Usui suggested as he smiled at the sight of a mother playing with her child. "It means water, I want him to be a clear and swift but intelligent minded person."

"Good idea, so, your new name is Mizu-chan, nice to meet you Usui Mizu-chan, Mama and Papa are gonna take care of you."

After playing with their child, the couple went back to their own room to sleep as Usui decided to make the maids take care of Mizu as the child slept in his own room next to his parents' one.

The next day, the couple welcomed the sunshine and bathed Mizu in it, unexpectedly, Mizu always cried whenever he was placed under the heat of the sun.

"Shh, shh..." Misaki cradled Mizu on her arms to stop him from crying.

"What's wrong Mizu-chan? Not used to the sunlight, are you?" Usui helped cooing the little blonde from crying.

They sat on the table set in their house's garden where they can be protected from sunlight. The child finally stopped crying and started giggling again.

"Masters, would you like to hear a local news? It's about our neighbour," a maid reported behind the couple.

"What about them?" Misaki asked.

"The house's master died last night, people said he was attacked by a vampire basing from the bite marks they saw in the corpse," the maid retorted.

"R-Really?" Misaki asked in shock that then faced Usui. "What do you think killed Mr. Tamara? I don't believe in vampires."

"Me neither, it was just probably his dogs, I heard plenty barkings last night," Usui replied before he sipped his coffee.

The next day, they heard the same news, but this time, it's the daughter of the master that was killed, as what their maid reported to them.

"Poor them, I wonder if there's something we can do for them," Misaki wondered as she fed the child with milk in a bottle.

"It's better not to get involved at those matters, Misaki," Usui replied, looking at Misaki who became paler than she actually was. "Are you fine? You look sick," he finally asked.

"I'm fine," Misaki replied with a force enthused tune. "Well, my head is a bit, not okay."

Usui grinned, "should we get you a doctor to see what's bothering your health?" He crossed his arms in his chest in complete amusement.

"Stop thinking perverted, Takumi. I know what's in your mind," Misaki sighed. "I don't need a doctor, I'm certain that I'm not pregnant." She stood up and put Mizu in his father's arms. "Take care of him for a while, I need to go to the restroom," she said then left.

"Mizu-chan, do you also think you'll be having a baby sister or brother?" Usui asked Mizu who just giggled. "That's a yes."

The next day, the same thing happened again, and now, three maids were killed on their neighbour's manor.

"What's with all these killings? It doesn't make any senses at all," Misaki stated at the couch.

"It's not the dogs, maybe it is somewhat supernatural, if another murder is created, we'll immediately move out of this town," Usui replied who was next to Misaki on the couch, watching TV.

"This house will be a waste," Misaki saddened. Her pale skin seemed to shudder at every second without herself knowing.

"You know, I think you're sick. You're becoming paler every day," Usui replied with no relation to the topic. He stood up and went to the windows to open them.

When he opened the first window, he immediately saw Mizu crawling on the sideyard dirt path, full of blood from head to toe. "Mizu.." He muttered and immediately ran to the door.

"Takumi! What's wrong?" Misaki followed him with worry plastered in her pale face.

Finally, they arrived at the sideyard where Usui saw Mizu crawling but the infant isn't there anymore.

"Mizu, where is he?" Usui asked while scanning every part of the area his eyes can see.

"Mizu? He's still sleeping in his room," Misaki replied. "You're crazy, did you think that Mizu-chan was here?" She asked as she laughed forcibly.

Usui's body shivered in unknown cause. He continued to scan the place in hope to find out that his eyes weren't teasing him. But unfortunately, he found nothing. What the hell is happening? If that was really Mizu, where did he came from and why was he bathed in blood?

"Hey Usui Takumi, we better get inside now," Misaki suggested as she hugged herself from the cold of the morning mist.

"You go first, I feel like I want to explore our house's boundaries," Usui excused and gave his wife a sweet smile.

"Okay, but don't stay here too long, it's cold. Do you want me to bring a jacket or sweater for you?" Misaki asked with only concern for her husband reflected on her golden orbs.

"Okay, if you won't mind, I'll just be here," Usui replied, Misaki ran inside the house to get what she wants to get.

Usui smiled to himself and continued scanning the whole sideyard for any suspicious sights. Mizu was crawling here, he was sure, the child's brown orbs made him easy enough to be recognized.

Seconds later, he found a little trail of blood on the santan bushes which divided their and their neighbour's bounds. Surprised and curioused, he shook and explored the bushes until he finally found a deep puddle of blood on the ground that was being covered by the thick santan bushes.

What's the meaning of this?

"Takumi, here's the- what are you doing there?!" Misaki yelled as as soon as she saw her husband looking like a statue in front of the beautiful santan bushes.

Usui immediately covered the stank with the bushes and faced Misaki who was walking over to him with a concerned face. "Nothing, I was just wondering if we can Mr. Tamara," he lied. But actually, there is a reason to why he said that.

"Well, I was also wondering if we could do that, so okay, do you want to go now?" Misaki asked as she helped Usui put his jacket on.

"Sure, let's go," Usui smiled at her and both started to walk on their way to their neighbour's house.

Usui rang the doorbell. A beautiful madame in her mid-forties opened the door and welcomed them.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tamara, we heard about the things that happened here these days, and we would like to say our condolences," Misaki stated to the woman politely.

"Oh, thank you darlings, would you like stay longer for tea?" The madame asked. Misaki and Usui nodded meekly and they were led inside the huge manor.

"Here you go," the woman handed them teacups and goodies. They were seated in the dining table of the manor's enormous kitchen.

"Thank you for your very sincere hospitality, Mrs. Tamara," Misaki thanked after she sipped delicious tea from her teacup.

"So, nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Usui," the woman smiled genuinely at the couple. "You're so young and good-looking couple. Now tell me why did you choose this place to live in?"

"Actually, madame, our company is just on the next town, we chose this place because it's the nearest," Usui replied with unbeatable formality.

"Oh, so that's why," she said and sipped tea. "You're probably here to know about the killings, right?" She finally asked.

"Yes, definitely," Usui replied.

"Well, killer is an infant," she said so frankly which made the couple in front of her almost jump in surprise.

"A-An infant? You mean a baby?" Misaki asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Usui asked, already fully recovered from the sudden shock they just had earlier.

"Yes, I saw it, that little ferocious monster who were digging my husband's guts with his wolflike paws. Of course I was scared and I didn't know what to do at that time, I just accidentally sprinkled the little monster with alcohol that was on the end table next to our bed in surprise and the thing immediately ran away with a bouncing stomach full of liquid blood," explained the woman. "The next day I found Wella, my daughter, dead on her room, her tummy was also victimized. Then the next day, the three maids were found dead too, also with the same death. Poor me, I don't know what to do now. I have no family now," she said then started to cry.

"Mrs. Tamara, we're really... Sorry about... Making you tell this to us," Misaki stuttered.

"Oh no, it's fine," the woman said as she wiped her bitter tears.

Minutes later, the Usuis came back to their own territory, Usui presented the deep puddle of blood to Misaki. Misaki was about to throw up because of its horrible stench.

"I think that Mizu is behind of this all," Usui stated which made Misaki gawk at him.

"Are you kidding? Mizu-chan didn't do that!" Misaki countered.

"Misaki listen, stop fooling yourself, I know that you're aware that it's Mizu. Stop thinking like that, you'll put yourself in danger, the evidence is in my mind as well as this stank, I saw the child," Usui explained calmly.

"You're lying!" Misaki insisted.

"Oh come on Misaki, when did I ever lie to you? Don't tell me that you still don't trust me," Usui also insisted.

"I do but it's a child!" Misaki yelled.

"I know, you love the child, but it's dangerous, but don't worry, we can have one by ourselves," Usui said. "We just have to return the child to where it came from."

So, the noon at that day, they went back to the orphanage with Mizu. They were welcomed by the drowning face of the old ghoulishly caretaker.

"Excuse us, madame. We would like to talk to you regarding this child," Usui stated.

"What about it? You're returning him? Why?" The caretaker asked suspiciously.

"We're planning to move into a new town, And my wife here is already pregnant and adopting this child was a mistake, so yes, we would like to return the child," Usui explained so casually.

The old caretaker sighed in defeat. "Okay, take him inside the incubator again," she demanded.

"Uh, excuse me, but I do believe that this child is fully developed, why do we have to place him inside that incubator again?" Misaki asked curiously.

"You don't have the right to ask that, you're already disowning him, aren't you? So please be quiet," the old ghoul stated rudely.

Misaki just frowned and stared at Mizu again before she put him inside the ninth incubator.

"Mizu-chan, gommen, but we have to do this," Misaki whispered to the child. Of course, she's still nice to the baby, she doesn't clearly believes that Mizu is the culprit but Usui definitely wants him out of the family.

The baby giggled and reached for Misaki's cheeks. Misaki managed to laugh but that laugh quickly disappeared when she felt pain in her cheeks. She dropped Mizu on the floor and shouted in surprise.

"Misaki!" Usui immediately came to his wife's aid and saw her with three fresh cuts on her cheeks. "Just as I thought! Let's get out of here." He deathglared the old caretaker who just gave them a ghouly grin.

On their way back to the exit, they we're blocked by a swarm of kids with crimson irises which surprised both of them. Some we're licking their lips as if the couple is a pair of delicious barbequed hogs.

"They're all monsters!" Misaki shouted.

"Cover your wounds! They're attracted to it!" Usui demanded hastily. Misaki immediately covered her cuts with a handkerchief but too late, they already sniffed the scent of her luscious blood.

Using their fighting skills, they knocked out every child who attacked them. Lucky enough they were not wounded or anything and immediately went inside the car.

Usui quickly started the engine and drove fast for the sake of their dear lives.

"Promise me we'll never go back there ever again," Misaki sighed in relief. "That was very scary."

"We won't, I promise," Usui said and held one of Misaki's hands with his free one. "I read one of the books in the library about those things, but I didn't know they really existed. The book said they were the aborted children, their lives are supported by drinking blood, much like vampires. I'm thankful to Mrs. Tamara who told us about those things, else we'll also be dead by anytime the child wanted us to be eaten."

"He didn't eat us first because we were taking care of him, but eventually, he'll probably hurt us as we'll," Misaki added.

"Let's just thank the God," Usui said as he gripped tighter on Misaki's hands.

-oOo-

What they didn't know was that a brown orbed baby was hanging onto the roof of their car.

:D

Please Leave your Reviews!


End file.
